The goal is to develop, produce and implement media campaigns that will help in prevention of drug use in smaller communities where local resources are limited. A local survey is given to assess adolescent drug use. The results will provide input for computer programs that produce media materials for a year-long campaign including: newspaper articles; pamphlets; visuals and outlines for presentations to community organizations, parent groups and service groups; newspaper ads; billboards; radio spots; posters; and a Community Media Action Manual. All media messages will include local data and local references. The impact will be tested in a true experiment using communities as the unit of analysis with blocking and random assignment of communities. The media campaign will be aimed at changing drug use and the following attitudes: (1) intent to use, (2) perceived harm, (3) perceived parental sanctions against drugs, (4) peer encouragement to use drugs, (5) peer sanctions against drug use, and (6) perceived parent/child communication about drug involvement in 8th, 10th and 12th graders.